


A chatfic, how original.

by OrangeMonkE



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Humor, Kokichi NO, No Saiouma go home, danganronpa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeMonkE/pseuds/OrangeMonkE
Summary: Kaede tries to make a chatfic to help the class communicate outside of school. Obligatory Kokichi Ruins Everything, etc. I plan to hit the other casts too. Non despair AU, takes place in Hope's Peak, where all 3 casts take classes.
Relationships: will update - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. TLDR Kokichi is an asshole

_Kaede_ **_Akamatsu_ ** _added **15 people** to the chat_

 **_Kaede Akamatsu_ ** _has renamed the group chat from **'Untitled Group Chat'** to **'Class Group Chat, please be nice :).'**_

 **Ryoma Hoshi:** Is Kokichi here?

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** Everyone is

 **_Ryoma Hoshi_ ** _has left the group chat._

 **_Kaede Akamatsu_ ** _has added **Ryoma Hoshi** to the group chat._

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** Please don't leave

 **Tenko Chabashira:** Can I at least punch Kokichi if he does something stupid

 **Kaede Akamatsu** : Maybe

 **Tenko Chabashira:** Good

 **Kiibo:** Please do not punch Kokichi, Tenko.

 **Tenko Chabashira:** I can and I will

 **Kirumi Tojo:** Moving off topic, I think this is a wonderful idea, Kaede.

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** Thanks Kirumi

 **Shuichi Saihara:** I agree, I think it'll be a good way for us to get to talk to each other more outside of classes

 **Kaito Momota:** Kokichi'll probably ruin it

 **Kiibo:** I thought we moved on from this.

 **Rantaro Amami:** I mean, he's probably right

 **Tenko Chabashira:** He's definitely the worst of the degenerate males in this class

 **Rantaro Amami:** ok can we not do that

 **Tenko Chabashira:** no

**Rantaro Amami: :|**

**Miu Iruma:** Who tf added me to this, it woke me up

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** It's 11 AM.

 **Miu Iruma:** It's an off day and I pulled an all nighter 2 nights ago! Plus, geniuses need their sleep!

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** Why did you pull an all nighter

 **Miu Iruma:** Gonta asked me to make a bug net for him and I kinda went over the top

 **Gonta Gokuhara:** Gonta is sorry! He didn't mean to make you work all night!

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** You don't have to apologize, Gonta, I think she wanted to do that.

 **Korekiyo Shinguji:** This is the person who spent several days making a simple box. I cannot say I'm surprised.

 **Miu Iruma:** What? It was a good box!

 **Korekiyo Shinguji:** I apologize, but I don't think the extra features were exactly necessary.

 **Miu Iruma:** What? Haven't you guys ever wanted a box to play music while you're carrying it?

 **Rantaro Amami:** No

 **Tenko Chabashira:** No

 **Himiko Yumeno:** No

 **Miu Iruma:** The first time you speak, and that's why? Jesus, titless.

 **Tenko Chabashira:** Hey! That nickname's really unnecessary!

 **Himiko Yumeno:** I've gotten very used to it.

 **Miu Iruma:** It's true! Just because you like her or some shit doesn't mean that you have to constantly defend her!

 **Tenko Chabashira:** I am going to punch you

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** Can we move away from this conversation please

 **Miu Iruma:** fine

 **Angie Yonaga:** Atua says it's better if we don't fight.

 **Tenko Chabashira:** :|

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** I'm honestly surprised that Kokichi hasn't been talking in this

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** Maki's to be expected, but still

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** Hold on

 **Shuichi Saihara:** Kaede what are you doing

 **_Kokichi Oma_ ** _changed their name to **Haha im god now**_

 **_Haha im god now_ ** _changed **15 names**_

 **Emo.jpeg:** …Did you give him admin?

 **Kayayday:** I thought it would make him feel more welcome to talk!

 **I am going to beat you to death:** that was a mistake

 **Toaster:** This is blatant robophobia

 **Haha im god now:** Kaede knew the risks

 **Kayayday:** was this your plan

 **Haha im god now:** Maybe :)

 **Wii Tennis:** This is why I wanted to leave

 **The birds and the bees:** Gonta is confused, Gonta doesn't study birds?

 **Weeb:** Kokichi no

 **Haha im god now:** :)

 **Professional ass ass in:** …

 **Professional ass ass in:** Do you want to die?

 **Haha im god now:** Ooh, scary! I'm good, though, thanks.

 **Kayayday:** You certainly are… creative.

 **Do you have a moment to talk about Humanity:** I can't argue with that.

 **Mr. Worldwide:** You had the opportunity to name him Korekiyo Shingucci and you didn't take it

 **Mr. Worldwide:** I'm disappointed

 **Mom said it's my turn on the xbox:** I apologize, but I am afraid that this was not the wisest decision, Kaede.

 **It'smagic.mp3:** I wanna go back to bed.

 **We get it, you have breasts:** I swear to god

 **Do you have a moment to talk about Humanity:** I apologize, Miu, but that naming seems very appropriate.

 **Look mom im in space:** Gonna have to agree with Korekiyo, sorry.

 **We get it, you have breasts:** Well, fuck you people too

 **I've got the power of god and anime on my side:** Well, this is an interesting situation, but Atua says it's gonna be ok!

 **Wii Tennis:** I'm going to take a break from this chat.

 **Kayayday:** Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Sorry about this.

 **Haha im god now** : :)

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Hi! It's OrangeMonkE. A few things:

  1. This is my first time attempting fanfiction really, so if I mess up, I'm really sorry.
  2. I'm not really into shipping and I only like the canon or heavily hinted at relationships, like Shuichi and Kaede, Makoto and Kyoko, Kaito and Maki, etc. So don't expect much shipping here. Sorry.
  3. This will probably contain v3 spoilers. Proceed with caution.
  4. In case you're wondering, the names are:



Haha im god now: Kokichi

Kayayday: Kaede

Emo.jpeg: Shuichi

It'smagic.mp3: Himiko

Professional ass ass in: Maki

Wii Tennis: Ryoma

I've got the power of god and anime on my side: Angie

Look mom im in space: Kaito

We get it, you have breasts: Miu

Mom said it's my turn on the xbox: Kirumi

Mr. Worldwide: Rantaro

Do you have a moment to talk about Humanity: Korekiyo

The birds and the bees: Gonta

Toaster: Kiibo

Weeb: Tsumugi

I am going to beat you to death: Tenko

  1. I plan to do the other casts, too, and maybe even a gc where everyone is together.



Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Not sure how consistently I'll be able to update this, but I'll try!


	2. A party is planned and most definitely not forced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's day 2 time! Kokichi is once again an unpleasant person and wakes everyone up at 2am asking for a party. Let's see where it goes from there.

**Haha im god now:** Tennis party at Ryoma's today

 **Haha im god now:** You guys better be there

 **Haha im god now:** >:(

 **Haha im god now:** WAKE UP!

 **Wii tennis:** 1\. It’s 2 A.M. 2. I didn’t consent to this

 **Haha im god now:** Aww… Party at Kaede’s, then?

 **Kayayday:** Go to bed

 **Haha im god now:** :(

 **Haha im god now:** Um, Kaito’s?

 **Look mom im in space:** NO.

 **Mr. Worldwide** I’ll host a party if it gets him to shut up

 **Weeb:** I really don’t think that’s necessary

 **Weeb:** At all

 **I am going to beat you to death:** ^

 **I am going to beat you to death:** Don’t give the degenerate what he wants

 **Haha im god now:** That really hurts :’(

 **Mr. Worldwide:** It’s fine I’ll do it

 **Mr. Worldwide:** I’m prepared for everything

 **Mr. Worldwide:** We can do it tmrw night ig

 **Mr. Worldwide** By tomorrow I mean Monday because it’s 2am

**Mr. Worldwide :|**

**Kayayday:** Was anyone actually up or did Kokichi just wake all of us up

 **I am going to beat you to death:** I wasn’t

 **Weeb:** Same

**Look mom im in space: ^**

**Mom says it’s my turn on the xbox:** I am afraid I was also not.

 **Mr. Worldwide:** s a m e

 **Emo.jpeg:** Kokichi woke me up

 **Kayayday:** :|

 **Haha im god now:** :)

* * *

_8:30 AM_

**The birds and the bees:** Good morning! Gonta hopes you all slept well!

 **We get it, you have breasts:** Not really, with the Ultimate Supreme Dickhead waking me up at 2 fucking A.M.

 **The birds and the bees:** Who?

 **Mom said its my turn on the xbox:** I believe she is referring to Kokichi.

 **The birds and the bees:** What did Kokichi do?

 **Kayayday:** Woke us all up by spamming the group chat with messages

 **Emo.jpeg** Honestly, I’m a bit surprised you slept through it, Gonta.

 **The birds and the bees:** Gonta is a pretty deep sleeper.

 **Do you have a moment to talk about Humanity:** Ah, so that’s why my phone kept getting text notifications last night.

**Do you have a moment to talk about Humanity:** I figured it wasn’t worth looking at. It appears I was right.

 **_Haha im god now_ ** _has changed **Do you have a moment to talk about Humanity** ’s name to **Korekiyo Shingucci** _

**Haha im god now:** Reconsidered what Rantaro told me yesterday

 **Korekiyo Shingucci:** Good morning to you too.

 **Haha im god now:** Speaking of Rantaro

 **Haha im god now:** Is that party actually happening or are you a fellow liar?

 **Mr. Worldwide:** I was tired and wanted you to shut up

 **Mr. Worldwide:** But I made a commitment so I guess yeah

 **Mr. Worldwide:** Does tomorrow at 5 sound good?

 **Kayayday:** Works for me

 **It’smagic.mp3:** If I have to I guess I can make it

 **I am going to beat you to death:** It’s important to get to know the other students, Himiko!

 **I am going to beat you to death:** You don’t have to talk to the males though

 **Look mom im in space:** :|

 **Mom said it’s my turn on the xbox:** I would be happy to provide food and drinks for the party.

 **Mr. Worldwide:** You really don’t have to do that, Kirumi

 **Mom said it’s my turn on the xbox:** No, really, I’d be happy to do it.

 **Mr. Worldwide:** Alright then.

 **Haha im god now:** Since that’s not until tomorrow, does anyone wanna do something?

 **Haha im god now:** Ryoma, wanna go play tennis?

 **Wii tennis:** I’d rather not.

 **Haha im god now:** Awwww!

 **Haha im god now:** Maki, wanna go assassinate someone?

 **Professional Ass ass in:** Please kick him.

 **Kayayday:** Not yet

 **Haha im god now:** Whaaaaaaat? I just wanted to hang out with someone! And that’s something you’re good at, apparently, so…

 **Professional ass ass in:** I have a knife.

 **Haha im god now:** Oh god oh fuck

 **Kayayday:** Please do not threaten Kokichi.

 **Professional ass ass in:** I can and will threaten Kokichi.

 **Korekiyo Shingucci:** Well, you do seem to have succeeded in getting him to be quiet, at least.

 **Professional ass ass in:** You’re welcome.

 **The birds and the bees:** Gonta will hang out with Kokichi!

 **Haha im god now:** Fine, I guess.

 **Haha im god now:** But before I go

 **_Haha im god now_ ** _has changed **It’smagic.mp3’s** name to **My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic**_

 **Haha im god now:** It had to be done

**My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic: :/**

**Weeb:** You really are too nice, Gonta…

 **The birds and the bees:** How about Kokichi meets Gonta at the park and they talk about insects?

 **Haha im god now:** That sounds good, I guess. I’m leaving.

 **The birds and the bees:** Right now? But Gonta isn’t ready!

 **Haha im god now:** I’ll meet you there!

 ** _Haha im god now_** _is now offline_

 **We get it, you have breasts:** Jesus fuck, finally.

 **Mr. Worldwide:** Now can we talk about the party since he’s gone?

 **Mr. Worldwide** : So, since Kirumi so graciously said she’d provide the food and stuff, we should figure out things to do

 **Mr. Worldwide:** We can have a video game night

 **Wii tennis:** There are 16 of us. Unless you have 4 consoles or 16 computers, I doubt that we could do that.

 **Mr. Worldwide:** I do have 4 consoles, actually.

 **Mr. Worldwide:** Actually, 5.

 **Mr. Worldwide:** Of multiple consoles.

 **Kayayday: …** w h y?

 **Mr. Worldwide:** Told you, I’m always prepared.

 **Wii Tennis:** Well, I guess that wouldn’t be a problem then. Does a game night sound good to everyone?

 **Kayayday:** Sure.

 **Emo.jpeg:** I don’t mind.

 **Look mom im in space:** Sounds good to me!

 **I am going to beat you to death:** I don’t have much experience, but if I get to beat the males, sure!

 **Mom said it’s my turn on the xbox:** That is not necessary, Tenko.

 **I am going to beat you to death:** Huh?

 **I am going to beat you to death:** Oh

 **I am going to beat you to death:** I didn’t mean physically, relax!

 **Mr. Worldwide:** That… is definitely a good thing.

 **Mr. Worldwide:** Anyway, I have stuff to do. We can talk later.

 **Kayayday:** Yep, I should probably get out of bed.

 **Look mom im in space:** Yeah, it is a Sunday, we should enjoy the weekend time while it’s here!

 **My Little Pony, Friendship Is Magic:** You guys woke me up, I’m going back to bed.

 **I am going to beat you to death:** :/

* * *

**6:37 P.M.**

**Kayayday:** So how was everyone’s day?

 **My Little Pony, Friendship Is Magic:** I slept a lot, so it was good

 **The Birds and the Bees:** Gonta showed Kokichi lots of cute bugs today!

 **Haha im god now:** I think I developed entomophobia.

 **The birds and the bees:** Kokichi no like bugs? D:

 **Mom said it’s my turn on the xbox:** Excuse me, Kokichi, but that wasn’t exactly polite to say in a chat that Gonta has access to.

 **Haha im god now:** Meh.

 **Mom said it’s my turn on the xbox:** Back to the original question, I got a lot of maid work done today, so it was a good day.

 **Mr. Worldwide:** But Kirumi, it’s Sunday…

 **Mom said it’s my turn on the xbox:** I very rarely take off days.

 **Mr. Worldwide:** You still do maid work even though you’re enrolled in Hope’s Peak?

 **Mom said it’s my turn on the xbox:** I do, yes. There are always people who request my service.

 **Mr. Worldwide:** Fair enough, I guess. I got my house set up for game night tomorrow.

 **Haha im god now:** If I don’t win I’m gonna cry

 **I am going to beat you to death:** I’ve decided, I’m definitely going to punch you when you get there.

 **Haha im god now:** Wow, rude.

 **I am going to beat you to death:** Still necessary.

 **Kayayday:** Not really

 **I am going to beat you to death:** I’m gonna do it anyway.

 **Kayayday:** -_-

 **Mr. Worldwide:** It’s at times like this that I’m glad she hasn’t met Teruteru from the other class

 **I am going to beat you to death:** Who?

 **Mr. Worldwide:** Dammit

 **Kayayday:** Don’t worry about it

 **My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic:** He hit on me

 **I am going to beat you to death:** He what?

 **Look mom im in space:** Himiko NO

 **Haha im god now:** Himiko just committed second hand murder

 **I’ve got the power of god and anime on my side:** Angie will pray for Teruteru’s soul!

 **I am going to beat you to death:** If he hits on you again, tell me.

 **My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic:** I can handle it myself, Tenko :/

 **Mr. Worldwide:** OK, My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic

 **My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic:** Shut up, Pitbull.

 **Mr. Worldwide:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Haha im god now:** k I gotta do some stuff

 **Haha im god now:** but before I go

 **_Haha im god now_ ** _has changed **Look mom im in space** ’s name to **Spaceman Spiff**_

 **Spaceman Spiff:** :|

 **_Haha im god now_ ** _is now offline_

 **Spaceman Spiff:** I should do some stuff too. Talk tomorrow?

 **Emo.jpeg:** Sounds good.

 **Kayayday:** Alright everyone, see you at school tomorrow.

 **The birds and the bees:** Gonta hopes everyone has a good night!

_15 people are now offline_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Hey guys! Day two. So next chapter is the first school day and the party. Do you guys want me to write the party out of the group chat? I'm definitely willing to. Anyway, glad I got this chapter out quickly enough. Hope you enjoyed it! I'll try and get the next one out by Sunday.


	3. kokichi ruins everything school edition

_7:08 AM_

**_Haha im god now_ ** _has changed **Wii Tennis** ’s name to **Wii Tennis: Depression Edition**_

**Spaceman Spiff:** 1\. Thank you for not waking us up at 2 A.M.

 **Spaceman Spiff:** 2\. Wtf

 **Wii Tennis: Depression Edition:** no comment

 **Kayayday:** Kokichi, I get this is kinda what you do, but can you stop being an assh*le for one second

 **We get it, you have breasts:** holy shit kaede fucking swore

 **Kayayday:** I censored it

 **Mr. Worldwide:** You censored hole and not ass lmao

**_Haha im god now_ ** _has changed **The birds and the bees** ’s name to **Tree Trunk Dick**_

**Weeb:** STOP GIVING GONTA IMPURE NAMES

 **Haha im god now:** miu told me to do that

 **We get it, you have breasts:** Can’t say it’s inaccurate

 **Spaceman Spiff:** Miu come ON

 **We get it, you have breasts:** idk just guessing

 **I am going to beat you to death:** You’re starting to sound like a filthy male pervert and I seriously wanna punch you

 **We get it, you have breasts:** NO DON’T FUCKING PUNCH ME

**_Haha im god now_ ** _has changed their name to **Dictator**_

**Dictator:** She still hasn’t punched me, I wouldn’t worry about it.

 **I am going to beat you to death:** You know I wasn’t actually gonna do it

 **I am going to beat you to death:** But even if Gonta and Ryoma are males they deserve more respect than that

 **I am going to beat you to death:** So yeah im gonna punch you today

 **Dictator:** Kaede?

 **Kayayday:** I don’t have a problem with this

 **Dictator:** Fuck

 **Dictator:** Kaito?

 **Spaceman Spiff:** Tenko can do what she wants

 **Dictator:** Maki?

 **Professional Ass ass in:** What kind of answer do you expect

 **Professional Ass ass in:** You named me “Professional ass ass in” and have literally done nothing helpful for anyone

 **Professional Ass ass in:** Asshole

 **Kayayday:** we should probably go to school

 **We get it you have breasts:** kokichi’s fucked

 **Dictator:** very helpful thank u

_11:42 A.M._

**Dictator:** MOM TENKO PUNCHED ME

 **Mom said its my turn on the xbox:** Are you referring to me?

 **Mom said its my turn on the xbox:** Please do not text during class.

 **Dictator:** you’re texting during class.

 **Mom said its my turn on the xbox:** I am only texting to request that you not text during class.

 **Kayayday:** guys stop the teacher’s gonna notice

 **Dictator:** no im not stopping Tenko punched me

 **Kayayday:** tenko did you punch kokichi

 **I am going to beat you to death:** I did, I don’t regret it, and I’ll happily do it again if the oppurtunity presents itself.

 **Kayayday:** :|

 **Kayayday:** let’s just stop texting during class

 **Emo.jpeg:** somehow I doubt ur gonna get kokichi to do that

 **Kayayday:** come on shuichi not you too

 **Emo.jpeg:** im sorry kaede

 **Emo.jpeg:** but it’s kind of hard with kokichi deliberately turning his notification sound to the max just to annoy us

 **Emo.jpeg:** not to mention that he sits next to m

 **Kayayday:** how has the teacher not noticed us

 **We get it, you have breasts:** probably doesn’t care

 **Dictator:** oh yeah you’re here that reminds be

**_Dictator_ ** _has changed **We get it, you have breasts’** name to **Big Tiddy Goth Gf**_

**Big Tiddy Goth GF:** im not goth

**_Dictator_ ** _has changed **Big Tiddy Goth Gf’s** name to **Big Tiddy Non-Goth Gf**_

**Dictator:** your original was too long

 **Big Tiddy Non-Goth Gf:** 1\. This one isnt much shorter

 **Big Tiddy Non-Goth Gf:** 2\. Fuckin Kirumi

 **Dictator:** good point

**_Dictator_ ** _has changed **Mom said its my turn on the xbox** ’s name to **Walking Fetish**_

**Walking Fetish:** I’m afraid I must express discontent with this name.

 **Dictator:** You don’t need to be professional, this is a group chat

 **Walking Fetish:** Are you requesting that I speak in a manner that is more similar to casual conversation among others in my age group and more accurately converys my emotions towards this name?

 **Dictator:** uh yeah

 **Dictator:** That’s a request.

 **Walking Fetish:** Very well.

 **Walking Fetish:** This name fucking sucks.

 **Kayayday:** …

 **Spaceman Spiff:** wHAT

 **Big Tiddy Non-Goth Gf:** LMAOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **I’ve got the power of God and Anime on my side:** Not even Atua’s sure what to think of that.

 **Walking Fetish:** I apologize, that was rather unprofessional.

 **Dictator:** no that’s great lmao

 **Kayayday:** Kirumi, I know you don’t really do “Casual”, but you can relax your language in this group chat. It’s very casual.

 **Walking Fetish:** Very well, I suppose I can be a bit less formal for this. Thank you, Kaede.

 **Dictator:** o yea I need to change Angie’s name

**_Dictator_ ** _has changed **I’ve got the power of God and Anime on my side** ’s name to **Deviantart**_

**Deviantart:** Alright, 

**Deviantart:** What did Kirumi say earlier?

 **Deviantart:** I'd rather not say it because of the vulgarity, but yeah, I do agree with the basic premise. I'm not very happy with the name, Kokichi. 

**Mr. Worldwide:** kokichi what have you done

 **Deviantart:** Angie hopes in the future no one will affiliate her with that website. She doesn’t post on it.

 **Spaceman Spiff:** Kokichi really now

 **Deviantart:** Not everyone on the site is bad, of course, but Angie would still not like to be affiliated with it. Thank you!

 **Korekiyo Shingucci:** That was... rather emotional for someone like you.

 **Spaceman Spiff:** Not sure about “Emotional”. I watched her type out that whole thing and she never changed expression lmao

 **Wii Tennis: Depression** **Edition:** I hope you guys know that class ends in 2 minutes

 **Wii Tennis: Depression Edition:** afaik Gonta, Maki, Tsumugi, Kiibo, and I are the only ones who’ve gotten any work done

 **I am going to beat you to death:** But what about Himiko? She hasn’t been talking in this

 **Wii Tennis: Depression Edition:** That’s because she’s asleep.

Everyone looked up. Himiko, sure enough, was asleep.

“So… who’s gonna wake her up?” Whispered Kaede.

As it turns out, it was the bell, which was VERY fortunate for Himiko.

They all ran to the next class, eagerly anticipating the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. It's been a while.  
> Sorry for the short chapter and inconclusive end, I just wanted to get something out.   
> New chapter coming soon with the party and stuff.


End file.
